


Some Nights

by HolleringHawk65



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Chris is really messed up, Jill is a concerned friend, M/M, Oral Sex, Post RE6, and I can't accept RE5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is overworked, can't sleep, and has a vivid dream about Wesker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I, too, can not sleep so enjoy! I haven't written for RE in a while so this was cool

Chris couldn’t sleep. He was having nightmares again -- of a mission going wrong, of people, his _teammates_ , _dying_ \-- and he couldn’t face going to sleep. So, he was in the office again, doing paperwork. Anything that prevented him from having to stop and consider what he was doing.

The team hadn’t been busy lately, which was a good thing, but it meant that the paperwork that Jill hadn’t already done was finished quickly, and he was stuck sitting in a spinning chair, not doing anything except making himself dizzy.

“Are you drunk?”

Chris jerked at the voice, snapping out of his daze to see Wesker. He involuntarily smiled; Wesker always looked so put together. Clean shaven, never a hair out of place, his clothes always looking freshly ironed. They were convinced that he kept an ironing board in his office.

“No, sir.” He stood up quickly; Wesker expected things like that from them. “I’ve been sober for about a month.”

He smiled. Or, not really a smile, but a twitch of his lips. “That’s great, Chris. I’m proud of you.”

The words sounded uncomfortable on Wesker’s tongue, like he didn’t say them often. Chris realized he hadn’t ever _heard_ Wesker say them before now. There was always something they could’ve done better.

“Thank you, sir.”

“You can call me Wesker, we’re off the clock,” he reminded him. “What are you even doing here? It’s past ten on a Friday.”

“I can’t,” _I refuse to_ , “sleep.”

Wesker took off his jacket; Chris idly wondered how he was able to wear such a thing in the remaining heat of early September, but he was the one least capable of judging his captain. “I know how that feels.”

Wesker, their infallible captain, the man who seemed to run like a machine -- he sounded _normal_.

“What do you do to tire yourself out?”

He seemed to hesitate before talking. “I had a girlfriend once, fiancée actually. She was pregnant, so I would read to the baby. Now I just work.”

“Oh. Did- What-”

“She went back to her home country. She thought it would be a better place to raise the boy.”

“Oh, sir, er, Wesker, I’m so sorry. Did you ever get to meet him?”

“No. I doubt she even mentions me to him. Our parting was not what one would call ‘amiable.’”

“Well, if you ever want to talk to someone,” he gestured to himself.

He nodded. “Chris, I,” he took a deep breath. “I’m about to ask you something, and I would understand if you find I’m overstepping my boundaries as your commanding officer. That being said, I also know you wouldn’t do anything that you didn’t already want to do. Now, may I kiss you?”

Chris froze. He and Wesker were only a few feet apart, only two steps and a slight lean down on Wesker’s part and their lips would be touching; the very thing Chris has wanted since first laying his eyes on Wesker. “God, yes.”

He smiled before closing the gap, cupping Chris’s face before leaning down. His lips were perfect; just the right side of soft and firm. After a second, Wesker’s tongue traced against Chris’s lips and he thoroughly melted against the older man.

Before he knew it, he was resting on the edge of his desks, his pants down around his ankles and Wesker swallowing him down. Seeing the older man kneeling in between his legs shouldn’t have been such a turn on, but the way he was sucking and licking was absolutely perfect and-

He moaned, tugged a little on Wesker’s hair to see that it wasn’t, in fact, a mold. The hum -- or was it a growl? -- that resulted from that was what sent Chris over the edge.

Wesker swallowed, because _of course_ he was perfect at this, too, before pulling back and nuzzling one of Chris’s thighs. He pressed kisses against it before doing same to the other leg. He was smiling as he got up, leaning down to give Chris another kiss. “Do you think that you can sleep now?”

“Maybe if you’re with me,” Chris replied. “Can I return the favor?”

“Another night.” He carded his fingers through Chris’s short hair before leading him to the bunks. The cots weren’t the worst thing Chris had ever slept on, but maybe that was because he was using Wesker as a pillow, for the most part.

Just as Wesker’s breathing was starting to even out, Chris said: “Thank you, sir, and g’night, Wesker.”

The only response he got in return was a squeeze from his captain.

\---

“Chris? Are you okay?” Jill asked, her eyebrows furrowed. “Why are you in the trainee’s bunks?”

He blinked around, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. Thankfully, they didn’t have any recruits at the moment, all of them having moved on to squads last week, so no one had been there to wonder what he was doing. “I didn’t fall asleep here. I was in my office…” Which was a decent ten-minute walk from there. He shrugged, fresh out of explanations. “Maybe I was sleepwalking.”

Jill looked concerned, before: “The security feed was put on loop last night.”

“I didn’t notice anything, but I’ll be sure to keep an eye out for anything unusual.”

“Alright, Chris. I’ll see you at the 14:00 meeting?”

“Yeah, of course. See you then, Jill.”

She gave him as much of a smile as she was capable of giving before walking out of the bunker. He gave himself a moment to relax before he had to go into boss mode, stretching himself out on the bed, and inhaling deeply…

He took another deep breath and there was no denying _the scent_ that was there, exactly like how Wesker had smelled before the mansion incident.

He shook his head; his mind was just playing tricks on him after a weird dream of Raccoon City, pre fallout. Yet…

_It had felt so real._


End file.
